Fireworks
by NinjaProdigy
Summary: Konoha ninjas are preparing for the coming New Year's Eve.. nejiten. sasusaku. shikatema. naruhina.. sorry the characters are a bit OOC.ENJOY!


**NINJAPRODIGY: Hello , this is my 2nd story.. welcoming the 2010**.. HAPPY NEW YEAR

PLEASE ENJOY...

**NINJAPRODIGY: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HOW I WISH.......;-)**

* * *

FIREWORKS 2010

BY:

NINJAPRODIGY

*DEC 31*

*9:43*`

~KONOHA~

It was a perfect and peaceful day at Konoha. The sun was shining bright saying goo day to whole Fire Nation. This is a good time for our shinobi to have their last minute shop for the coming 2010.

Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Hinata and Ino together with Lee and Kiba are strolling in the alley of Konoha Supermarket. Hoping to find some interesting ingredients for each of their specialties. Well except for Kiba, he was just dragged here by Hinata since he's not busy on that day. Lee is shopping for some ingredients he needed for his Curry of Life, he and Gai- sensei are throwing a party. Actually this party is open for everyone but since last year's party was a mess organized by these two youth addict (note: Lee + Gai + party + youth = mess ) nobody dares to go.

" Kiba-kun, I'm inviting you to the most youthful party ever." Lee flash a good guy pose after he haned the green invitation to Kiba.

" Er, sorry but I have my own family gathering in New Year's eve. But thanks anyway." Kiba give the invitation back in his disgust.

Suddenly while walking, Lee tapped his shoulders. " You're very youthful , Kiba-kun. Enjoying time with your family .. Keep it up." Kiba was blinded by Lee's smile and lay flataly on the floor tiles.

"Kiba-kun are you okay?" Hinata poke the poor body of Kiba laying on the floor with a spiral on his eyes. Akamaru barked and carry Kiba on his back. What are giant dogs for?

"Come on, Hinata!!" Tenten yelled, waving her hand in the air, signaling Hinata and other's to follow.

" Yosh … Youthful flower we're coming.." Lee shouted and sprinted toward the 4 kunouichi leaving Hinata and Akamaru with Kiba on his back.

* * *

Hyuuga Residence

02:45 pm

Tenten slightly turn the door knob open. She was desperate to come inside their house immediately to rest her sore feet. Ino dragged them everywhere to have some cheap and sale items. 'shopaholic' she thought while removing her ninja shoes and change into some fluffy blue slippers.

" Mama," said by the sobbing little that jumps to her.

"Why are you crying, Haru?" She said wiping the little girl's tears.

" Yuuki" the girl muttered

" Oh, what about Yuuki.?" She settles her grocery bags on the kitchen counter. Getting some chocolate on one of the bags and give it to Haru to stop her from sobbing.

" Y-Yuu-ki threw kunais at me and it nearly hit my eye" she said angrily.

" Why did he throw kunais at you, did you do something naughty again?" she tickles Haru on the belly, and she giggles.

" I just borrow his jutsu books and the it happens." She defended herself .

" Next time Honey, Don't borrow anything on your brother without telling him properly." She then kiss her silly little daughter on her little nose. " By the way where is your brother and father ?"

In the training ground inside their compound, there she find her sweet loving husband meditating under a tree , eyes closed with a sleeping boy on his lap. She walke together with Haru toward Yuuki and Neji. She lowered herself so that she's face to face with Neji.

" Neji." She whispered teasingly . Neji flickered one eyed open and kisses his wife.

" Welcome Home…" Neji stand up, Yuuki is still asleep on his arms. She kiss the top of Yuuki's head.

" Were you training since I left?"

"Hn ( yes_)"

" Then it means that you didn't leave this house since then?"

"Hn." He nodded and he raised his brow.

Then Tenten smiles evilly, her eyes are twitching, dark aura enveloping her. " So. You. Didn't. Buy. Fire- Fireworks.?" Tenten asked Neji with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

" Er. No I haven't!!" Still acting cool but there are bullets of sweat forming in his forhead.

"Why didn't you buy fireworks yet?" Tenten growled in frustration.

" Ten don't grab me by my collar , it will lose it shape and beside Yuuki is sleeping on my arm." Neji explained and use some alibis to escape from the rage of his wife.

"Sleeping?" She asked in a sickly-sweet tone, before she gently scoops Yuuki onto her arms . " Wait here Hyuuga." She then left and went to Yuuki's room , place him onto his bed. She stomped back to where Neji is.

" So, why didn't you buy fireworks yet?" She is now shouting while grabbing Neji by his collar again.

" Tenten. Im really sorry, honey I forgot but if you want me to. I will leave an Buy now." Tenten smiled after hearing this and peck Neji on the lips.

"Thanks. Get moving , Hyuuga.." She dragged the poor prodigy out of the house.

" By the way , Honey you're are a Hyuuga too." Then he vanishes from her sight.

* * *

Uchiha Residence

02:45 pm

"Welcome home, Sakura" Sasuke muttered or whispered on his 7th month pregnant wife.

" Thanks, My back is aching. I need to rest now." Sakura said as she collapsed on the couch.

"You seem very tire." Sasuke commented while offering a glass of milk. He then store the groceries into the pantry cabinet. The couch where Sakura collapsed on is in the kitchen. You know living in a manor , the only two of them.

" I told you before that you shouldn't stressing yourself, What if something happens to our baby and you. You don't know how worried I am when you're doing reckless things on your own." Sasuke lectures his wife sitting on the couch.

" Don't worry Sasuke, I didn't carry all that bags, Lee help me out."

" Then youth addict…." He sighed and collapsed beside his wife.

" Yup, he come with us together with Kiba… I'm very thankful they've come." She said , her eyes closed, her eyes resting on both sides.

"Hn.."

" By the way, Sasuke where are the fireworks?" Sasuke looks startled and use lame alibis.

" Sasuke just say that you forgot all about that and leave your big prodigy pride, beside I don't know if you have some pride that I didn't know."

" What about I use my amaterasu and if you like together with chidori as an alternative fireworks… My jutsu is way more beautiful than those crappy fireworks." Sasuke just give a big fuss on his great jutsu as he say it, Sakura just giggled.

"Ow" Sakura hissed at the pain.

" What is it?" Sasuke asked and encircles his arms around her.

"The baby kicked," Sakura happily informed him before he lifts Sakura's blouse and leaned over to her belly and then the baby kicked again.

"Our baby has just kicked, he's kicking.." Sasuke squealed like a liitle girl having her first visit with a dentist.

" He's very happy with your jutsu and want to see it soon."

" Do you want to see daddy's wonderful jutsu? Hurry up and be born and I will teach you everything that I know." Sasuke kept on talking while the baby kicked again seems to respond to his daddy's ramblings.

" He seems very active " Sakura muttered while messing with Sasuke's chicken butt hair.

" Sasuke , go and buy some fireworks because the baby will be happy if daddy will buy cute sparkly fireworks." Then the baby kicked again agreeing on what his mother said.

Sasuke is so fired up to buy fireworks because their baby kicked again means his happy with the fireworks means. He kissed Sakura's belly and next Sakura after that he stomped out of the room happily.

* * *

Nara Residence

02:45 pm

" Shikamaru !!" Temari shouted when she didn't see her husband inside."

"Shikari!" She called for her son but nobody is answering her calls.

'Where could they be?' she thought and go upstairs to check to their room but no one is there, to the playroom but again no one is inside, to the shogi room but still no one is there. There is one last place where she can find her family, ROOFTOP. Of course it's the rooftop where could the laziest father and son can take nap and watched the clouds.

Temari then saw his loving lazy as ever husband and a little version of him laying flat on their back on the rooftop.

" Lazy bum! I've been calling you for times."' Temari scowled that isturb his husband fom being lazy from that day.

" Troublesome, why are you so mad.?"

" I'm not mad , I'm just pissed because you didn't welcome me home and didn't help me with the groceries but here you are taking a nap , and being lazy with your life." She put her hand on her hips.

"I'm sorry ,geez. You're very noisy in the afternoon." Shikamaru stand up and kiss her wife to silence her. Their son, Shikari just muttered 'troublesome' and covered his eyes while his parents are being lovey-dovey.

" You shouldn't get angry it'll be bad for you… and the baby..!" Shikamaru then put an arm on her waist. She is not fat because they've only find about the pregnancy a week ago.

" Shikamaru get your hands off me"

" Troublesome woman, why? Can't a husband touch his wife" he asked lazily but hasn't moved yet.

"You can't" then she remove the arm on her waist.

"Mood swings!" he muttered grumpily.

"Whatever , lazy bum . Have you bought some fireworks ?"

" I'm not planning on setting up some fireworks this year. And I'm not buying anything. It's too troublesome."

"What ? What about the spirit of New Year , it's all about the noise." She began hitting him with her fan.

" Ow !! You know it hurts… you're too troublesome. I'm going to buy, so stop hitting me now."

"Don't ever comeback without those fireworks." She walked away leaving a lazy Shikamaru and Shikari.

" Shikari. Wanna come?"

" I don't like … it's too troublesome .." The lazy kid muttered just like his father. Shikamaru plastered a smirk on his face as he jumped from building to building.

* * *

Hokage's mansion/ Uzumaki's Residence

" Hinata-chan, welcome back!" Naruto greeted while holding their first born, a 6th month old baby boy name Namikaze after Naruto's deceased father.

" Thanks, Naruto-kun!" Hinata reached her arms to get her son.

" How's your shopping trip?" Naruto asked while putting the groceries in the kitchen

" I'm so tired, the shopping district today is sure crowded." She peck Naruto on the cheeks and he dragged her inside their room. Naruto put their baby in his crib after Hinata breastfed him an soon drifted off to sleep.

Naruto gently pushed Hinata onto the bed and he started taking Hinata's ninja shoes off.

" Eh what are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

" Don't worry , Hinata-chan, I will not do something . I am just going to massage you.!!!" Naruto grinned like he is up to something.

" Thanks!" She blush in all shade of red. As the time pass by Hinata became more confident in herself.

"Ne, Hinata-chan !"

"Nani, Naruto-kun? ''

"Are we going to have Ramen on New year's eve?" Naruto then start massaging Hinata's shoulder.

"Ramen?" Why not.. Okay I will prepare that."

" Thanks.. Ne I can't wait for New Year's eve." He whispered into the back of Hinata's ear. His warm breath send shiver down on her spine together with the tingly an ticklish feeling. He gently grabbed Hinata's face and kiss her passionately but their son cries loudly and then Hinata pulle from their kissing session and carry their son.

"Hushshhh..it's alright honey don't cry!!" she shake the baby lovingly.

" Speaking of New Year. Hinata id you told me to buy fireworks?" Naruto asked her

" Yup , I told that to you, yesterday. Why?"

" I'm sorry I din't buy anything because of the paperworks…. Then I will go now to buy.. Bye , Honey.!!" Then Naruto left Hinata and Namikaze on their roon after he fled out of the mansion.

* * *

Fireworks Shop

03:04 PM

Neji manages to reach the shop easily despite the hundreds of people in the streets.

" Good afternoon, what can I o for you , mister.?" The chubby owner of the Shop greeted.

" Miss, what are your available fireworks?" Neji said calmly but deep inside he doesn't want to go shopping on this hassle day.

" Wait here, I'm gonna check our stock."

" OK."

Then a customer entered the shop. "OH..Hyuuga?"

" Uchiha…. Fireworks?"

"Hn." Sasuke stood on the other side of the store he leaned his back to the wall ,arms are crossed.

They keep glaring at each other. 'damn what taking that store owner long' Neji thought. The silence between them was broke when the door creaked open.

" What a drag." The other customer muttered when he entered the shop.

" Nara." Neji sighed.

" You are here too, troublesome.!!"

"hn." That was Sasuke. I know that you're bored. Me too are bored writing this part. Hehe

" Nara , did Temari scolded you for being lazy and for not buying fireworks?" Neji smirked.

" Troublesome, what about you.? I bet Tenten dragged you out the house to buy this too troublesome thing?"

"Hn. How about this Uchiha?"

" Nobody told me too buy , except my unborn son.!!"

" Emo-maniac.." Neji teased.

" Hn."

Then at last the lady come back with assorted fireworks when another customer entered the shop.

" Good day Hokage-sama, What can I get you?" the lady bow down after she greeted Naruto.

" Good day to you too. I'm here to purchase some- eh you're here too Teme, Nii-chan and Nara."

"Dobe." Sasuke said smirking. Neji just nod and Shikamaru bow down.

So our four nice and forgetful ninja bumped at each other only to buy the fireworks that each of their wives wants.

After each of them purchase their own fireworks, they went to their different houses.

* * *

Hyuuga Residence

11:49 pm

"Yay fireworks…" Haru squealed beside her mother.

"Hn." Yuuki said not interested with the fireworks.

" How is it going , Neji?"

" I'ts going perfectly fine. Only two , one and ready."

" Really?"

Neji formed all the fireworks into a Yinyang design.

"Wow daddy is amazing.. Look Yuuki. Come on!"

" Whatever."

" Wow. Honey that's so wonderful." Tenten muttered before she hugged and kissed Neji fully on the lips.

"I guess thanks to that fireworks." Neji said before he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Uchiha Residence

11:49 pm

" Light it Sasuke." Sakura ordered him.

" Wait.."

" okay."

" SHARINGAN."

"Honey , what are you doing?"

" Don't worry." He smirked at his wife and then kiss Sakura's belly saying " How I wish you can watch me."

"_Serpent, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Ox, Tiger" _He perform the handseal .

"Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Blast" the fire dragon reached the fireworks and then 'BOOM '.

A big explosion can be seen in the Uchiha compound, Ssuke seems depressed about the outcome of his great jutsu.

"That's okay, Honey.!! Come here the baby is kicking again.." Sakura said looking at her depressed husband

" What is it my son, Look like daddy turn you down." Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. He rubbed Sakura's belly with his bare palm. And then the baby kicked again.

" You're so Emo Sasuke." Sakuara laughed histerically. Sasuke just answered her with a 'hn'

* * *

Nara Residence

11:49 pm

" Shikamaru." Temari whined beside his husband who is laying on their bed.

" I will not set that troublesome fireworks." He said grumpily

" Come on Shika. Please!" She said with those puppy eyes. Those puppy eyes that even Shikamaru can't resist.

"Troublesome." He covered his head with a pillow.

" Shika please… I will do whatever you want . just don't be lazy on celebrating this New Year's Eve"

" really?"

" yeah. So get moving and set that fireworks."

"Troublesome. Fine … I'm going to get Shikari." He said while walking out of the room

" yeah.. thanks"

* * *

Hokage's Mansion/ Uzumaki's Residence

11:49 pm

" Come on .. Hinata-chan, carry Namikaze out of the house." Naruto shouted happily

" Hai, Naruto-kun.." Hinata came out of the house carrying a baby wrapped in blue blanket..

" Hurry up, I'm lighting this one…"

" What is that Naruto- kun?"

" this? This is the most powerful fireworks… But since I find this , so we're gonna use this one." Naruto explained happily.

" Wait , Don't ever light up that thing…" Hinata hugs her son tightly and stay as far from Naruto, so she is shouting.

" Eh , but why?"

" Naruto-kun that thing is not a fireworks , it's a bomb."

" eh… this thing is a bomb..?" he asked confusedly, he then throw it and after that the face of the 1st Hokage carved in the mountain is ruined and scattered into small an big boulder of rocks because of the impact of the explosion..

" Naruto- kun are you alright?" then Hinata run hurriedly toward the shocked body of the Hokage.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

Happy New Year

Everybody has their own way of celebrating the New year, but there is only one thing that can't replace by anything, it's your family. The coming year will be more happy with love ones on your side…….appreciate them….. Like a treasure………………………………………………………………

* * *

thanks for reading.

this is a new year's eve fanfic

please review.....:-)


End file.
